My Immortal
by echo2794
Summary: Emikoh can heal any wound. But what happens when her heart and soul is wounded by the god she loved and the people around her? HidanXOC SasoriXOC Slight PeinXKonan Rated for language and mature themes. Possible lemon in future.
1. Perfection

I wrote this story a few months ago and I finally decided to publish it :).

This is my first fanfic so don't be to harsh. This is only the first chapter so it may be a little confusing but if I get good feedback Ill publish chapter 2 and it will hopefully clear things up. :)

Thanks for reading and remember to rate and review!

**(I dont own Naruto or Hidan ( otherwise he'd still be alive and Akatsuki would rule :P) )**

**My Immortal**

Chapter 1: Perfection

His violet eyes raged with lust for the kill. His skin glistened crimson with blood. The corners of my lips curved slightly as his psychotic laugh echoed in the dense forest surrounding us. To any normal mortal, this would send shivers through there spine. This would bring terror. But my case is different. I could not fear him. When I stared into his shining violet eyes I didn't see murder. The only I felt is the growing weight of my heart as love pushed through my veins.

My smile widened as he finished his work. The man who had been his opponent lay limp on the ground. His blood was pooling through the dirt, staining the grass of the clearing we were in. Tall trees hovered over us, casting a shadow that gave the lifeless body an almost peaceful look as small spots of sunlight shined through the branches. I gently rose from the seat I had on the edge of the clearing to my knees. Crawling over to the beautiful man laying across from the lifeless corpse.

My eyes grazed over the damage my love had given himself, stopping on a particular spike that was inserted into his stomach. I leaned my head to the pooling blood around the wound and touched my tongue to the crimson liquid shyly. I lightly pulled my head away from the liquid once I was satisfied for the moment. I removed the spikes from his chest and stomach and healed all of his wounds except for the one which was producing my luscious drink. I was one of the best healers of the time so it took only a moment. Which flew by even quicker listening to the man below murmur prayers to his god Jashin. The god that gave him the amazing power of immortality. Which is why he is not dead from the injuries I was currently healing. Once all other wounds were taken care of I leaned back to the first wound and began lapping at it once again. Slowly gaining confidence and taking longer strokes around the wound with my tongue. The warm fluid flowed down my throat, feeling amazing compared to the cold dirt I was sitting on. Soon I was sucking greedily from the wound. That stopped however, when a low chuckle shook the Jashinist follower below me.

"How do I taste Emi?" He said smiling. His voice was uncharacteristically affectionate around me. It was smooth and deep w/ a slight smugness glazing over each word. I lowered my hand just above the wound that was now a bright red around the edges from my drink. I flowed chakra to my palm as it began healing the bright wound. "As delicious as ever Hidan," I smirked. He returned the expression. I stopped flowing energy to my palm once the cut was a barely visible pink line. I rose from my knees and held my hand out to help him up. Once standing he began trying to wipe the blood off his face with his sleeve. That didn't work well since his sleeve was ripped and soaked with blood. I giggled at the silly attempt he was making. He looked down at me with a questioning look in his eye.

"What's so funny?" He asked. A hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well do you really think it smart to try to wipe your face with a blood soaked sleeve?" I smirked, mimicking his usual tone of arrogance. I loved challenging and annoying him like this. It seemed as if Hidan and I were almost always in a battle for control. He loved dominance but I wasn't one to give in. His eyes narrowed for a second but once his eyes met my blue ones he sighed and agreed.

"Yea well, whatever," he said, shaking off my comment. I smiled triumphantly and began walking home. He trailed right behind me.

While we were walking I couldn't help but let my eyes drift over to the man walking beside me. He was definitely unique. He had a long black cloak on that was decorated with red clouds. The symbol of the organization we both worked for. The cloak was ripped revealing a well toned chest and muscular stomach. His left arm was toned as well and showing because of the rip. His hair was smoothed back with a light silver color that gleamed in the sunlight. He had a long, soft face and sharp jaw line. His smile was dazzlingly white when it wasn't somewhat stained with blood. His lips were a light pink color that was almost constantly formed into a smirk, complimenting his arrogant voice. He always seemed to appear as if he was glowing. His presence was very strong and confident. Even walking calmly beside me he looked as if he was strutting. He was the definition of perfection in my mind. I never imagined losing him. Usually I wouldn't even think of him being away from me but recently things have been very different. One of Jashin's main rules was that anything below murder and destruction was a sin. Of course that included love. Since Hidan began showing any feelings for me it has been hard. Jashin was angry with me and I did what I could (ignoring Hidan's advice) to make him pleased with me. In the end however, it didn't even matter and his god has bestowed a horrible curse on me. I have tried to keep Hidan away from me since his god hated me and if Hidan was anything less than loyal to Jashin he would lose his immortality and most likely die. My pleas however came to no avail. I sighed as my mind began thinking of a world without a perfect man like him. The images that ran through my mind frightened me so I reached over and gently took his warm hand in mine. I felt him give my hand a light squeeze when he sensed I was worrying. I vowed silently to myself that I would die before a perfect human being like him had to leave this Earth.


	2. Just A Sip

**My Immortal**

Chapter 2: Just a Sip

Mine and Hidan's organization (known as the Akatsuki) is mostly separated into teams of two. I was an exception because I was the healer for each team. Our leader Pein allows me to stay with Hidan and Kakuzu (Hidan's current partner)unless I am needed elsewhere. Kakuzu was a cheap old man at heart. Well not only at heart but still. Kakuzu was almost a hundred years old but it didn't show on the outside. He had bright green eyes that were black where the white should have been. He wears a hood that has the symbol of his former village. Kakuzu used to be a ninja from the Waterfall Village. The symbol has been crossed out since he left though. There is a mask that covers his mouth and connects to his hood, making the only thing you see his eyes. When he removes his headgear however he has straight black hair that goes a little past his ears. His skin is very tan compared to most of the other Akatsuki members. Kakuzu has been through a very hard past and has stitches all over his body made by threads that he can release and retract from his body. When the stitches are undone his body can actually come apart and the parts are connected by the threads. Even with the stitches he is still a very handsome man and I always try to tell him he is hot but he just gets annoyed.

After about a hour of walking me and Hidan arrived at the abandoned home the three of us renovated until the Akatsuki finish our current missions and regroup. Kakuzu was sitting on the couch with wads of cash spread evenly into different piles. He was counting quietly to himself like he does at least a dozen times each day.

"Hey Kakuzu!" I squeaked and jumped on his lap, knocking over the pile of money he had just counted. A light thump was heard as the pile I hit and a few more hit the ground. Kakuzu glared furiously at me. Did I mention he has anger management issues?

"oops…" I said biting the tip of my thumb, putting the best puppy eyed look I could give.

"EMIKOH KIMIYAMA!!!" He yelled angrily. I sprang off of his lap and began sprinting away. I heard loud footsteps echo behind me. We ran in complete circles around the couch and coffee table for about twenty minutes or so. Meanwhile, Hidan was sitting on the couching, watching a game. Each time we passed by the television he screamed "MOVE" at the top of his lungs. After a while Hidan got creative and added a "fucking" to his "intelligent" command.

After twenty minutes we finally stopped when I tripped over yet another pile of money. Luckily, Kakuzu didn't get a chance to yell because he tripped on my foot and fell on me. I smiled when an idea to get me out of trouble came to my mind. I hugged tightly onto his torso and nuzzled my nose into his strong stomach.

"Awwwwww!!! Kakuzu you're giving me a hug!?" I mumbled onto his abs. He began using his arms to try to get some leverage to get up.

"No…I'm…not!" He said as I held tightly onto him but he was incredibly strong. He was almost to his knees when Hidan yelled,

"Dog pile!" and jumped on me and Kakuzu. I laughed hysterically and hugged them both, ignoring the fact I was on the bottom. The two shifter so they were laying against each of my sides, their heads resting above my chest. I looked down at them and smacked the backs of both of their heads.

"Perverts" They smiled and nuzzled right above my breasts. "Are you better now Kakuzu?"

"Yeah Emi I'm perfect," he smirked into my chest.

We ended up watching the game with Hidan as I helped Kakuzu reorganize his money. That night I slept on the couch with Hidan and Kakuzu's heads resting on my stomach while they slept on the pull out part of the couch. Kakuzu didn't want to spend money to fix the bedroom upstairs since the couch was a pull out.

The next morning I woke to a slight damp feeling on my stomach from where Hidan was laying, a stream of drool running down from the corner of his cheek to my ragged gray t-shirt I wear to bed. I swiftly slid my light blue pillow under Hidan's head as I got up. I had to go to our Leader Pein to find out what team had a mission dangerous enough that I had to be there in case of injury. I walked by Kakuzu and kissed his forehead good morning and began changing into my red tank top and black shorts I wore under my Akatsuki cloak. I had to admit I loved my cloak since it matched my long black hair perfectly. I couldn't say the same for my icy blue eyes though since they didn't match. As, I changed Kakuzu barely glanced in my direction. We have gotten used to each other because of the numerous times Kakuzu was too cheap to get a hotel and we had to bathe in hot spring water together.

When I was ready to go I opened the screen door that was barely on it's hinges any more.

"Bye 'Kuzu! Be careful on your mission tonight!"

"Hai," Kakuzu muttered while counting his money.

It took about an hour to get to the house Leader-sama was staying in. He had found a large old-fashioned house that had big wooden doors. It amazed me at how leader could find such amazing abandoned homes whenever Akatsuki were separated. I stepped inside, knowing Leader's office was probably in the back and he wouldn't hear me knock anyway.

"Leader?" I called as I got to the door marked with a red cloud on the front. I listened for a moment and didn't hear a response so I shifted my bags of medical supplies to one hand so I could knock. I was about to tap on the door when I heard a voice inside.

"mmmm….Pein" A womanly voice whispered from inside the room. I cocked an eyebrow and took a slight step backwards.

"Love you Konan baby," Leaders deep voice said.

"I love you to Pein," Konan said. I finally regained my confidence and stepped forward to knock on the door.

"Uhhhhhh….Leader? Is this a good time?" I asked mostly expecting him to make me wait. Leader wasn't the most friendly person

"Oh!…..uh….Emikoh, yes come in," Leader's voice said. He almost sounded embarrassed until he regained his usual official tone. My Leader Pein was sitting back in a large maroon leather chair. His girlfriend/ best friend Konan was sitting on his lap. Konan was a very beautiful girl. She had blue hair that had a origami flower clipped on the side. She had delicate yet strong facial features. Her face and eyes were soft. Her eyes were a pretty blue color. They were much darker than mine. Her smile was very excited, especially right now. She was wearing her Akatsuki cloak open, showing off a dark blue strapless dress that stopped high on her thighs with black leggings underneath. She had a lip piercing to match Pein's large collections of piercing that covered his ears, lips, and nose. Including my favorites that were two snake bites on both corners of his lips. His eyes were orange with black rings that fanned out from his iris. The rings were a reddish orange as well. He had hair that was orange as well and was very spiky. It spiked up from the Rain Village headband that was tied around his forehead. Pein had a really toned body that was lost in the Akatsuki cloak that was buttoned up to his chin. His long, slender fingers were wrapped around Konan's waist. I smiled at Konan and winked. A light blush fanned over her cheeks as she grinned back and hopped off Pein's lap and tackled me. I reached back and caught myself on the door handle and hugged her back.

"Emi!!!!!!" She yelled.

"Konan!!" I yelled back and we jumped up and down squeaking like we were young girls. Well I was pretty young but once you are in a criminal organization 19 feels like 32.

"Sooooo….Konan? What were you and Leader-sama doing?" I asked as I nudged Konan's side. She giggled and blushed again.

" Pein kept nibbling on my neck even though I told him not too," she said sticking her tongue out at Pein, "and he hit a really sensitive spot." She playfully glared at Pein as he smirked and laid his hands behind his head smugly. She sighed in defeat and hugged me again.

"So Leader-sama, what team will I need to assist today?" I asked smiling politely. No matter how close I was to Konan Pein was still my boss and could kill me any day.

"Itachi and Kisame are going on an assassination mission. You have to be sure they suffer no injury," He said.

"Yes Leader," I said while bowing respectively. I gave Konan one more nudge in her side before turning and walking back through the door. I sped up my pace to get out of the house once I heard Konan and Pein flirting behind me.

I ran through the forest to Itachi and Kisame's campground so I could catch before they started leaving. I arrived at the campsite a few minutes later and slowed down when I reached the fallen tree the two were sitting on. Kisame was chatting to Itachi in his usual loud tone. I walked over and sat beside Kisame. Kisame was a very tall man. He was pretty muscular and had a light blue tone to his skin. His hair was a darker blue and spiked up from the Mist Village headband he wore. He had gills but were very thin so mostly unnoticeable. His skin was pretty rough and he had razor sharp shark teeth. His eyes were small and only had pupils. He resembles the human version of a shark. He is very mostly very happy and almost always has a smile (an evil smile but still).

Itachi was a little odd as well. He was odd in a good way though (sorta). He was a normal height and had a thin but still toned figure. He had long black hair that was pulled into a low, loose ponytail. His eyes were black and showed the anguish and wisdom of a person with a troubled past. Most of the time however, he kept his sheringan on which turned his eyes a threatening blood red, making his look as if he carried murderous intent. He had a tired and older expression especially compared to his actual young age. His voice was very low and calm compared to Kisame's loud and almost villainous voice. They were both fun when Itachi was in a good mood and Kisame didn't want to "cut me to ribbons" with his sword samehada. His sword was a as big as him and was made of a material similar to shark skin. When it made contact the scales would jut out and literally shave the skin instead of cut. It also absorbed and ate chakra making it difficult to fight. Both men were extremely strong so I wasn't to worried about protecting them today.

When I sat down Itachi gave me a respectful nod and returned to the plate of dumplings he was finishing. Kisame however, made a show of smiling (with his mouth full) and then turning around to quickly finish his plate. He always did this since I had a habit of calling Kisame chubby and stealing a bite of his food. I smiled and scruffled his hair and he smacked it away. I used this opportunity to reach and grab one of his dumplings and popped it in my mouth. He sighed and faced back around towards me. I smiled and hugged him tight. He hugged my back as I giggled.

"Hey, chub chub," I said cutely.

"Shut it shortie," he said smiling a lot. Our little fight was interrupted before it started when Itachi got up and grabbed his bag.

"Let's go," He said and started walking off. I jumped up and ran to catch up with him. Kisame hurried to pack up and caught up soon after. We walked for about thirty minutes until Itachi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Shush!" He hissed as he crouched down listening, suddenly intense. His crimson eyes darted back and forth. Kisame leaned forward a littler and grabbed the handle of samehada. I crouched down the most, I was a healer not a fighter and definitely believed in flight over fight. Silence filled the air as we waited. Kisame and Itachi's bodies barely moved an inch. Suddenly, screeches filled the air as a wave of kunais flew at us from over head. I jumped back to Kisame as he blocked the kunais in front of me with his sword. Kisame made hand signs and a good amount of water exploded in front of him. Itachi, knowing this would happen, skillfully ducked so the water passed over him. He made a few hand signs and the water froze into sharp ice shards. They flew towards the enemy and within a few seconds screams and the sounds of bodies and blood splattering filled our ears. When I looked up I noticed a few ninja were left standing behind the sea of bloody bodies. Leaves rustled over head as they jumped into the branches, planning on an attack. I crawled to the side near the dead corpses to get out of Kisame's way when he started swinging his sword. I curled up as I watched Kisame fight two of the ninjas using his sword to block. I watched for a minutes before an amazing fragrance hit my nose. I looked to my left and laying beside me was one of the lifeless bodies. He was completely limp and blood was pooling from the deep wound in his chest. My throat burned with intense thirst. My eyes remained locked on the beautiful red liquid as it dripped down his stomach.

I crawled over and licked lightly at the gash as my nail slid down the wound, widening to about twice its original size. I pressed my lips completely to each side of the wound and drank hungrily. My eyes rolled back into my head as the complete pleasure of the blood running down my throat engulfed me. I internally cursed myself for letting it get this far. My eyelids slid shut as I began sucking harshly on the wound. Muffled moans escaped my lips as more blood flooded over my tongue. The sounds of my two comrades fighting the enemy was lost in the sounds of pleasure and the muffled sounds as my mind faded into a cloud of ecstasy. I became lost in the cloud for what seemed like hours, oblivious to the world around me. I slowly began slipping from the cloud as I heard Itachi's voice in the distance. I couldn't understand what he was saying until I slipped more and he got closer.

"Emi! Emikoh stop! You're losing it!" Itachi yelled. The cloud that still barely encased my mind shook. That's when I realized it wasn't real. I tried to find away back to Itachi. The shaking increased, "Emikoh please! Kisame's hurt!" Itachi's voice yelled once again. That's when I realized my eyes were shut and I opened them. They fluttered lightly until I say Itachi's coal black eyes staring at me. His features filled with worry. His arms were lightly wrapped around my shoulders. I look down and saw one of the men that was killed earlier. I looked at his face intently and noticed that he wasn't the same guy I had began drinking before. I ripped my self off of him and looked around me. Around me were five pale bodies, all drained with blood. I couldn't believe I drained them all. I looked helplessly at Itachi.

"I..Itachi-kun? Did I drink all of them? What happened? I..I like blacked out or..something," I asked holding on to his hands that were still draped around my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it right now Emikoh. Help Kisame, he's injured." he said regaining his normal tone. I hurried over to Kisame and kneeled beside him. He had a part of his cloaked he must have ripped off pressed to the back of his forearm. He was groaning lightly in pain. I grasped his hand and removed it and the piece of cloak. The wound was deep and fresh, warm muscle working around it. My mouth watered and I had to bite my lip and shake my head vigorously to stay focused.

"Don't worry Kisame, I'll be done in a moment," I said, my hands already in motion.

"I'm not worried about me as much as I am you," He said after I numbed the pain in his arm with a needle from my bag, "You looked completely out of it. I was worried if you weren't going to come back," I frowned to myself.

"I was afraid I wasn't coming back either," I sighed sealing up his wound.

"What exactly happened to you?" he asked, putting his cloak back on.

"I'm not sure exactly. One minute I barely tasted the blood, the next I has drained five people!" I said, trying to recall what had happened.

"You need to find a way to fix this before it gets any worse." He said, concern obvious in his eyes. He rose from the ground and started walking to Leader's house with Itachi, leaving me to myself. I tried to cheer myself up on the way home but I failed miserably. This was getting bad. I was internally cursing myself for not being strong enough to control my bloodlust as I stepped through our front door.

When I stepped into the living room Kakuzu and Hidan were already home from their bounty mission Hidan was lifting the heavy debris from upstairs he converted into a weight set, somewhat showing off since he had superhuman strength. I had tried to keep the terror and shock that I felt in my stomach from showing on my face but that didn't really work. Hidan glanced in my direction and automatically did a double take.

"Emi?" he said, his eyes widening in concern. He dropped the "weights" and almost ran over to me. He grabbed an old, ragged towel and wiped the sweat off his face and chest.

"Oh..uh..yeah Hidan?" I said my voice cracking twice.

"What's wrong Emi? What happened? Did that fucking Uchiha hurt you?" Hidan said almost shaking me.

"No, no Itachi is a nice guy," I said, trying to get away from the grip Hidan had on both my shoulders. He only tightened his grip.

"Then what is it?" He asked sternly.

"Well I had a little taste of a ninja's blood and I kind of blacked out," I said.

"Then?" He asked.

"When I woke up I had already finished five people," I lowered my head in shame. He frowned and glared over my head at the wall. He pulled my as tight as he could to his chest and muttered profanities angrily under his breath. I sob broke out of my throat and I cried into his chest, thinking of how much happier Hidan would be if I was stronger. He nuzzled my hair when he felt my shoulders shaking and hummed lightly, trying to soothe me. I felt Kakuzu's strong hand stroke my lower back lightly. I grabbed his arm pulled him close to my side so I could cuddle between them both. I tried to relax my sobs but my breath kept coming in sharp intakes.

"G…guys?" I said between sobs.

"Yes Emikoh?" Kakuzu murmured keeping his voice to a low hum to help soothe me.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could be stronger for both of you but, but I can't!" I said, an almost screech like sob escaping my lips.

"Shhhh….It's okay Emi," Hidan whispered, "no one would have been strong enough. I can only imagine the urges you feel just by standing near us,"

"Thanks for reminding me," I said sarcastically. Kakuzu chuckled, happy I was feeling a little better. Hidan was right though. Since I drank so much, the longing for his and Kakuzu's blood was overwhelming

"Uhhh… do you guys mind if I go to bed early tonight? I'm still a little dizzy," I said, keeping visions of Hidan's blood dripping from his pores out of my mind.

"Sure honey," Hidan said. He picked me up in one swift motion and carried me to the couch like a groom would carry his wife. He switched me to his right arm as he moved the blanket from the couch and laid me down, waiting for me to get comfortable. After I rolled a few times her tucked me in beneath the blanket. He turned the fan on beside the bed to keep me cool. I smiled contently at him and he gave his signature cocky smirk back.

"You good?" he asked looking around to see if he missed anything. I thought for a moment and giggled, "what?" he asked smiling. He loved the sound of my giggle. I held out my arms like a baby would for her mother.

"Sleep with me?" I asked cutely.

"Oh, I'll sleep with you anytime cutie," He said smugly. I snickered.

"You know what I mean," he smiled and nodded. He crawled into bed next to me after pulling out the couch. He growled playfully and ducked under the blanket. I watched as the large lump he made in the blanket moved across the couch. He stopped near my stomach and caressed below my belly button.

"mmm…" I said pulling a little closer to him. He pulled his hand away just after tickling my stomach. He poked his head up after I stopped giggling. His playful look made me think of a perverted teen boy. That thought made me laugh harder though. When he got comfortable he rested his head on my chest. Before I could protest however he was asleep with drool running down his chin. I laughed as Kakuzu shook his head while got comfortable on the pillow that rested below my feet. He fell asleep soon after watching Dr. Phil. I sighed in contentment and my eyelids slid closed. I couldn't help but notice the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	3. The Ultimate Curse

**My Immortal**

The Ultimate Curse

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" A booming voice echoed, shaking the ground below my feet.

"I'm sorry!" I felt myself scream towards the voice. A severe pain entered through both of my hands as I was pinned to the cold, blood stained wall behind me be two rusty pikes.

"**IMPERSONATING RELIGION! I SHOULD TORTURE USELESS SOUL FOREVER!" **the voice continued. Tears warmed my face as I felt the shaking of my own sob. I was in no control of myself. I was watching myself helplessly from the back of my mind.

"I didn't mean to! I truly wanted to please you my lord!" I managed to say between whimpers and wails.

"**LIAR! I AM NO LONGER YOUR LORD, GIRL! YOU NEVER MEANT TO PLEASE ME! YOU COLDN'T EVEN DRINK THE LIFE FROM THE LIVING! YOU SETTLED FOR THE BLOOD OF LIFELESS CORPSES OF THOSE SACRIFICED TO ME! YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL AND THEREFORE YOU ARE NOT AND NEVER WILL BE WITH HIDAN! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO TRY TO PLEASE YOUR LOVE AND HAVE HIM SUFFER FOR YOUR MISTAKES?**"

"I..I didn't want to-"

"**SILENCE WORTHLESS TRASH! FROM THIS DAY ON YOU ARE DOOMED TO KEEP DEVOURING BLOOD UNTIL THE DAY YOU ARE KILLED! AND YOU MUST BE KILLED BY A MAN,THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE HIDAN! OR EVERY WAKING MOMENT OF YOUR AFTERLIFE WILL BE FILLED WITH MISERY AND YOU WILL SPEND ETERNITY IN MY WORLD! BE PREPARED TO BE DOOMED TO DAMNATION AND SUFFERING FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE AND NEVER ENDING AFTERLIFE!**"

I gasped and sobbed, unable to say anything as I choked on my own blood. Pikes were forced into my stomach. It was pitch black around me. I wondered idly where my lord was as I slipped in and out of consciousness. I looked in front of me, expecting to see fire or blood. But instead I watched as two large eyes opened before me slowly. In each of them were black pupils set on pure red eyes. As I stared into the pupils I noticed they were in the form of a circle with an upside down triangle inside. The symbol of a Jashinist. And in this case I was dealing with Jashin himself. I couldn't stop myself from staring into his shining eyes until they abruptly snapped shut and I was pulled back to reality.

"Are you okay?" A groggy voice asked. My head shot around the room as I tried to forget the memory my subconscious seems to enjoy making me remember. I was in the living room, it was dark except for the moonlight from the two front windows beside the front door. In the moon light I could see Kakuzu roll over and look at me from where he was laying beside my feet. Hidan's face was harder to see since his back was to the moon. I looked down to notice my skin was shiny with a thin layer of sweat. My hair was stuck to my forehead and shoulders. Sometimes it was bad to have long hair. I tried to scruffle my hair and get some air to the back of my neck. I felt like I was burning up. My hand was soaked quick from just touching my hair. I knew I couldn't sleep anymore if I was this hot.

"Emikoh?" Hidan said. He sat up completely to get a good look at me. I blinked and stared at him until I realized I never answered my question. I guess I was still trying to answer it myself.

"Yeah I'm er…. Fine Hidan I just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep," I said. I slipped the blanket off me and put my pillow below Hidan's head so I could get up

"Where are you going then?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm just going to take a shower and calm myself down," I said, grabbing a big, ragged towel off the rack beside the door. Hidan barely nodded as his eyelids slid closed. He was snoring before I had the bathroom door open. I slipped my night clothes off and made sure I had a spare outfit in the bathroom. I stepped into the large shower and turned the cold as high as it would go. I loved our shower here. The bathroom was the only place that wasn't really destroyed during the fire that made this place abandoned. It was still very shiny and relaxing. The walls had beautiful tiles that when you stood back a foot looked like waves with whales and dolphins swimming in them. Not little cartoon whales either these were real painted, designed tiles. I loved how the walls matched everything in the room so every time you were in the shower you felt like you were in the ocean. Even the towel rack was shaped like seashells.

As the frigid water fell over me I finally began relaxing. My head tilted back as I tried to cool the burn that was still lingering inside my throat. I even opened my mouth to drink some of the water to cool it. I flinched when the water grazed over the burn and it blazed hotter like when gasoline is poured on a flame. I gasped and held my throat tight. Tears leaked my eyes as the burn felt as if it wasn't ripping me apart. I needed blood. Immediately. I looked around helplessly until I looked down on my soaked body. It was slightly red and flushed. My neck was bruised and seemed to pulse beneath my hand. But the only thing I could really focus on was the pulse pounding in my veins. The beautiful blue lines just below my palm screamed to me. I carefully lowered my lips to my wrist, worried if this would actually work. I sank my sharp teeth into my wrist swiftly. I idly wondered when the hell my teeth got so sharp. I was ripped from that thought the flesh below my tongue leaked the most delectable drink in existence. As the liquid hit the burn the fire in my throat screamed and wailed and blazed until finally settling into a dull layer of embers. It felt almost like sweating out a fever. I tried to pull away but for some reason couldn't. I felt my eyes widen ridiculously as I tried to rip myself away. My jaw was gripped so tight around my wrist my sobs couldn't even escape. I knew I was killing myself. My tears mixed with my blood as I laid my scolding head on the frigid floor. I swear I could actually hear a small sizzling noise when my burning skin hit the freezing cold water. My jaw continued fighting against my brain as I pulled just enough away to let out a small wail. I kept shaking as my body tried to sob aloud until I saw those red, unforgiving eyes enter into the front of my mind. His booming laugh shook my mind. I desperately tried to pull my wrist away from my lips. Blood bubbled from the small opening I was able to create between my lips and flesh. I let out the loudest sob I could and regained one small breath. My mouth snapped shut again as I gagged and swallowed the once irresistible liquid. I felt no lust for my own blood anymore. I knew it was a trick and it sickened me that I fell for something so easily. I tried to turn as I heard quick footsteps pound down the hall. I managed to look over when the door swung open and Hidan was beside me in a time I thought would have been impossible for any being. My vision blurred as I stared into his glistening violet eyes. Tears slipped down his cheek as he grabbed at the back of my neck like a lioness would do a cub and held my wrist as he pulled my mouth away from my own flesh. My muscles ached at the spot he was holding my neck but I didn't mind as my jaw began listening to the signals my brain sent it and slowly unlatched each tooth from my skin. Finally my jaw completely realized what I wanted and flew open as I inhaled a huge breath and felt water and blood flow down my throat. I choked as I almost flew back from the force of Hidan's pull on my neck. I panted heavily as Hidan lifted me from the shower floor and wrap me in a towel. I heard the water turn off as I was place on the counter beside the sink. I looked over to see Kakuzu wiping the blood from the dark blue walls of the shower. I knew I wouldn't be thinking this room was beautiful for a while. I rested my head on his chest and cried lightly, holding my still bleeding wrist.

"Heal," He commanded, setting me upright on the counter. I focused what little energy I had left until my wound was a light pink scar. It scared me that the scar was shaped like my jaw but had a light pink triangle in the middle. I could barely make it out but it looked like a Jashin symbol. Maybe I was just delusional. I used the last of my energy to pump my heart faster so more blood would be produced and I wouldn't fall unconscious. A small smile tugged at my lips as I realized it was over. The voice that was still resided in the back of my mind snarled viciously and left. I shivered slightly but kept my smile. I knew I had won this time. I had kept it from having what it wanted, my life.


	4. An Unwelcomed Welcome

Finally chapter 4 is out! I'm not su7re how much I like this one but I think its pretty good.

**(I don't own Naruto or Hidan, just Emikoh and this story :])**

* * *

My Immortal

**Chapter 4 **

That night Hidan had his eye on me every second. It turns out you're not supposed to drink your own blood since it only makes the need worse. Big mistake. All night I couldn't take my eyes from the veins on Hidan's wrists. He said I couldn't drink his blood anymore since I have become to addicted. I didn't like this new rule. I get edgy when I can't drink blood. I hoped it won't bug Hidan too much.

The next morning Konan was bringing Pein over. She wouldn't say why but she was really excited about seeing me. She was dragging Pein over really early (no matter how much he hates Hidan) so I knew it must be very important. I got up from the couch extra early to get ready. I tried chugging milk to calm my throat. It helped better than water which was good but it wasn't much. About an hour before Pein and Konan were supposed to arrive I went to wake up Hidan.

"Kakuzu! Hidan!" I called as nicely as possible. Kakuzu woke up quickly but Hidan just rolled over and stuck his butt in the air, letting out a loud, annoyed grunt. I couldn't help laughing a little as I started climbing on the couch. Kakuzu looked over at me and chuckled as I took a seat and Hidan's butt.

"Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! I'm on top of the world!" I giggled.

"No, that's just a big butt," Kakuzu said as we both laughed. Hidan growled and rolled so I fell behind the couch. My smile curled evily as I thought of an idea to get my lazy lard of a boyfriend up.

"OWWWW!!!! M…my wrist! I think I heard a snap! OWWWW!! I can't feel my hand!" I said. My acting was horrible but Hidan didn't notice and was by my side in a moment.

"Emi?" He said, touching my cheek then my wrist.

"Morning sleepy head!" I said and hugged him. He glared.

"Don't do that," He said. I kissed his cheek.

"Sorry baby," I said. He sighed and got up.

"So why the hell did you wake me so damn early?" He asked turning on the T.V. and putting his feet up. I walked over and pushed his feet off of the coffee table.

"I told you last night Hidan, Konan and Pein are coming over this morning. They want to tell us something," I said dusting off the table. He groaned obnoxiously.

"Do I have to stay home?" He whined.

"Yes! And go get some clothes on,"s

"Why?" He asked. He was wearing white boxers with holes in the front and no shirt. I was getting a little annoyed.

"Because I don't need you walking around here showing your dick off to Pein!" I said.

"He's just jealous because mines f'ing huge," He smirked.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen either of yours," I said, rubbing it in that he hasn't gotten that far with me. He smirked at me and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you want to see mines?" He purred. I blushed and pulled his hands off.

"Yeaahhhh….no," I said walking away, making sure not to look back. I heard Hidan sigh behind me as he began getting dressed, I walked to our kitchen and made tea for everyone. I walked back to the kitchen and laid the tray on the table as I heard a musical knock on the door.

I squeaked and skipped over to the door. As soon as the door was opened enough I was glomped by an always happy Konan. I smiled and squeezed her small waist.

"Hey Konan!" I smiled.

"Hey Emikoh!" I could tell she was even happier than usual. Her eyes almost glowed with happiness. They even seemed lighter.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" she said as she flailed her hands around excitedly, "Me and Pein are engaged!" She almost screeched.

"Oh my Jashin seriously?!" I said. I was so happy for her.

"Yep! After you left Pein take me out to dinner and afterwards he took me to a candlelit room and proposed on the balcony!" She said sniffing a little as her eyes watered. I couldn't help smiling at Pein.

"Wow Leader, you're a true romantic aren't you?" I smiled. A faint tint of red shaded his pale cheeks.

"Please Emikoh, call me Pein, we aren't in office at the moment," he said. I could tell he was attempting to sound official. He failed miserably however, when an uncontrollable grin brightened on his face when Konan kissed his neck. I couldn't hold back the grin that brightened my face as well.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" I said.

"Thanks!" she giggled. Hidan smiled and leaned forward a little.

"Well Pein I have to admit something, I may hate you completely but Konan is an amazing girl. You're one lucky fucker." Hidan said as he drank from his tea and did the respectful "guy nod" that it seems like all men with strong egos do.

"Thank you Hidan," Pein said. I smiled at Hidan, happy he was behaving himself. He looked at me and winked while wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes a little. Konan noticed this and stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Uhhh…Emikoh? Let's go get some more tea," She said as she pulled on my arm.

"But we still ha-"

"Now!" she yanked me into the kitchen. I stumbled into the table as she whipped around and crossed her arms.

"So Emi, when are you going to stop playing hard to get and actually settle down and date Hidan?" she asked. I frowned.

"Isn't that my business?" I asked. I didn't feel like telling her the real reason.

"Yeah, until you started hurting him! You know he used to be a lot happier! Since he started getting close to you he has been like not Hidan or something. Don't you remember when he used to curse happily and have a big mouth and run around acting all cute and childish?" She said glaring a little. I was officially pissed off.

"Look Konan, you shouldn't say stuff when you don't even know," I tried to stay calm.

"Know what? That you're hurting him because your just playing a game because you are scared and can't trust him. Don't even try to give some sob story Emikoh Kimiyama," she said. I was fuming by then.

"You know what you annoying, peppy bitch! You have no idea what I'm going through! You think I'm playing a game? Is it a game that I forced myself to drink blood from dead bodies just to get Hidan's god to like me? Is it a game that now I'm cursed to have a constant thirst for blood and I'm in constant agony because of that curse? Is it a game that I almost was forced to kill myself last night but I still let you come over this morning? And lastly, is it a game that the only way to keep myself from being doomed to eternal damnation by some masochistic god is asking the only man that ever really loved me to murder me? Do you really think that all of that put together and the hopelessness feeling that's pulling on my heart every second is a game?" I yelled. By the end though, it sounded like a pleading whisper. Konan's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. It seemed as if she stopped breathing.

A minute or so later I realized I just blurted out my whole situation to a girl who's mind is filled with flowers, origami, and Pein. I kept my eyes to the floor, I didn't even want to know what my words did to her brain. She has been through a lot and she has really gotten better lately but she's still fragile.

We stayed silent for about five minutes until I felt her small arms wrap around me. I hugged her small figure tightly. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Don't die Emi. Please don't die!" She whispered. She chanted that lightly into my neck for about a minute.

"I….It's okay Konan. You didn't know. You shouldn't have known. It isn't your problem," I squeezed her tight. She leaned back and wiped her eyes. She sighed when she saw her blue eyeliner running. I gave her one last tight squeeze and let go.

"When are you going to ask him to…you know?" She asked.

"I don't know. Soon I guess," O tried to get my voice steady and strong.

"Can't you wait? There has to be another way!" She sounded really upset. I knew I had to keep her happy for her own sanities sake.

"Maybe, maybe you're right. Yeah, I'll find a way," I tried to sound hopeful.

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Yes! Thank you so much, don't give up Emikoh, don't give up!" She was smiling so big you'd think she just solved all of my problems. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room. She ran back over to Pein. I walked over to Hidan's chair and sat on the armrest. Hidan slid his arm around my waist lightly. Maybe Konan was right. Maybe I can make it through this. I do love Hidan.

* * *

There it is! Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	5. Savor

Yay chapter 5! this isn't much of part of the storyline as it is some love shown between Hidan and Emikoh. Things have been on and off with them lately so lets make them feel the love ;D.

(Sorry the 1st time I published this only half got published :( its fixed now though)

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO, JUST THIS PLOT AND EMIKOH!)**

* * *

**My Immortal**

Savor

Once Konan and Pein left Hidan flopped back on the couch and automatically put his feet up. Kakuzu left for a mission after I hugged him goodbye. When he left I decided that if I'm going to try to stay alive I need to stop denying my love and want for Hidan.

I walked to the living room where Hidan was relaxing. He was laying back on our old couch, drinking a cup of some weird protein shake. I quietly stepped behind him and leaned next to his ear. I laid a light trail of kisses down his ear and nibbled on the bottom. He leaned his head back and kissed beneath my jaw. He followed by leaving feathery light kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes and parted my lips slightly. He turned in his seat and kissed both corners of my lips. He got up and hopped over the couch quickly. I held my eyes closed as he massaged from my hips up to my sides. He kept massaging one side as the other lid back and rubbed little circles down my spine. I panted lightly as images of what I have been wanting for so long flashed through my mind. I turned around and pressed my body against his. I smiled up at him once I finally opened my eyes.

"What brought this on?" He asked, his voice taking the sweetest tone I have ever heard from him.

"I decided that I'm going to keep fighting and even if it goes bad I think I should savor what's left," I said, pressing tighter against him. He pulled me into a tighter embrace as well.

It isn't going to go bad," he said. I raised my head and gazed into his eyes. He placed his hand under my chin. His thumb rubbed my neck lightly. I rose up a little, trying to reach his lips. He lowered his head to mine with his eyelids closed. My eyelids did the same and his lips mine. I pressed harder as his hands ran to my lower back. His lips parted as our bodies grew hotter at each other's touch. His breath caressed my lips and his tongue slipped out to trace my bottom lip. I parted my lips as his taste grazed my tongue. Both our tongues reached and massaged eachother shyly. Soon however, the massage became a battle for dominance. A minute later he bit my bottom lip and his tongue began exploring my mouth, winning the battle. He smirked against my lips as the hand on my hip traveled down to the back of my knee. My legs shook a little and I knew they would be giving out soon. His touch was too perfect.

His hands traveled back up my sides as he lifted my onto the back of the couch. I blushed as he looked into my eyes. Violet glistened as he lowered his lips to mine. We kissed once more.

"I love you" He murmered against my lips. I said the same. We laid back onto the softness of our old couch and held eachother close. I laughed silently to myself as I thought Hidan is one of the only man who would stop just to cuddle. I was somewhat glad he wasn't pushing me to go far. I want it to be special. I couldn't help smiling in contentment as we fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoy the loveyness remember to review! Chapter 6 soon that one was short.


	6. Fury

Emikoh is finally gonna gain a new power. Is this the best thing for her right now though?

Kind of short but I think this gets the point across.

**(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIDAN. I DO OWN EMIKOH AND THIS STORY THOUGH)**

* * *

**My Immortal**

Fury

Crashing. That's all I could hear. At least that's all my mind could register in my current state. No screams, they were there too. I was half asleep. Drifting between reality and the dream world my mind projected for myself every night. I pushed the beautiful (and sometimes terrifying) world to the back of my mind and played the last few memories I had before I went to sleep. My eyes darted beneath my lids, examining each image. Sparkling pools of violet perfection, a velvet touch, Hidan's beautiful sleeping face. What could be wrong? Then something slipped beneath my nose. An aroma. A horrid, disgusting, oddly tempting aroma. I inhaled it deeply. It was familiar, very familiar. _Blood_ my semi-awake conscious reminded me. There is blood. Hidan's bleeding? My eyelids snapped open as I forced myself awake. First thing I noticed was that I was laying down on a couch. The couch Hidan and I had fallen asleep on the night before. The crashing sound assaulted my ears as I jumped and looked behind the couch. I gasped as my eyes scanned the scene before me. Kakuzu was standing a few feet from Hidan. His muscles and jaw were clenched. Pure fury was apparent in his eyes.

I closed my eyes, a heavy sigh escaping my throat. Normally, this sight would leave people fearing them but I was too used to them. They **always** fought. The only problem was the blood.

"**KAKUZU! HIDAN!** Can't you guys stop for a MINUTE and realize how much blood you idiots sprayed everywhere!" I screamed. The smell of blood seemed to be heightening my emotions.

"THAT'S what I'm yelling at him for!" Hidan's booming voice screamed. He shoved his pointer into Kakuzu's chest as he screamed.

"If you would have stopped being a fool for a moment and stopped yelling at me I would have cleaned it up! Now there is even more blood! MORON!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Heathen!"

"Stop it! Just shut the hell up!" I shrieked, "I'll clean it up!"

"But Emikoh," They both said sternly. Only to glare at each other once again.

"**GET OUT!**" I yelled. I felt fury engulf me. It enveloped me, feeding my soul and destroying it at the same time. It pulsed through every vein, every cell in my body and fueled it. It seemed to flow through the room as well, coating every surface. _Is this my power? _My conscious said as it was buried deep in my mind. I didn't care. Hidan and Kakuzu took a step back.

"Em…Emikoh! Your…your eyes!" Hidan stuttered pointing to my face.

"**OUT!**" I screamed and a blinding light flashed before my eyes. When it dimmed I saw Hidan and Kakuzu fly out the room as the power that had pulsed through the room surged at them. _Is this my doing?_ My almost completely buried conscious said quietly. I jumped in a rush and stood in front of the full length mirror. My normal ice blue eyes had turned to a light almost white color and had a mist of red haze over them. I waved my hand quickly in front of my eyes. They followed it with no trouble no matter how fast I waved it. It seemed as if time slowed down just enough for me to see clearly. I also couldn't help to notice my eyes were much keener than before as I stared at my hand. Every light scar from my past that was usually invisible was seen clearly by my new eyes. This scared me because I usually didn't have the best eyesight around. My long black hair was somewhat messy from sleeping. It seemed that my roots that sometimes shined blue in the right light seemed to be almost white. My skin seemed just as pale as my roots. I stared with my mouth agape. Fangs hung down from between the rest of my teeth. Those were sharp and pointed as well. I kept staring until it all faded away. It took only a minute for the face I knew would haunt my dream world for weeks completely faded away. I covered my eyes with my hands. Was I a monster?

* * *

Well I think this was one of my best. Glad you liked it! (and if you didn't sorry :p) Tell me what you think! R&R ppl!


	7. His Angel

I mega stalled making this 1 but here it is :D i think its the best 1! Remember to R&R if you think so too or if u think otherwise.

**(I do not own Naruot or Hidan. Just this plot and Emikoh)**

**My Immortal**

His Angel

After I managed to clean the blood off the walls and bleach the floor I took a shower to try and get the smell of bleach and blood off of me. It was the weirdest aroma I have ever smelled and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. When I managed to get most of the smell off using heavy amounts of shampoo and soap I turned the water off and heard the front door swing open. Two pairs of wary footsteps slowly walked into the living room. I knew it was Hidan and Kakuzu and they must have been upset. They were almost silent accept for the creaks of the old floorboards and screen door. I stood in the middle of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. I was terrified of what they would say to me. Would they be mad? Would they say I'm the monster I thought I was? I shook as I slipped the towel off and the cool air hit me. I wrapped a long black robe Hidan had gotten me around my body and slid my arms through slowly. The fuzzy fur of the robe tickling my arms. I put up my hair and started slipping my feet into my matching fuzzy slippers. I was definitely stalling.

"Emikoh! We can hear you moving! Stop stalling and get out here!" Kakuzu called. He didn't sound angry. I hoped Hidan was the same.

As I walked into the living room I could feel the intense stares radiating from the two men sitting in front of me on the couch. The air felt strangled as they stared me down. My feet shuffled unconsciously and my eyes stayed locked on their feet like a small child in trouble with their mother.

"Well?" Hidan said in a carefully composed voice.

"Well what?" I asked. And they yelled at me for stalking.

"Did you know about that?" He asked.

"No,"

"Do you want to know about it?" He asked. My mouth dropped.

"You know?"

"Of course, I am Jashin's most loyal follower," Yeah, until he met me.

"Then tell me, what the hell am I?"

"You are bound to Jashin," he said raising his hand to shush me when I was about to interrupt, "That curse you bear has other side affects. I was hoping to cure it before this happened but that's too fucking late now,"

"Just get to the point! What the hell am I?"

"You are a minion, a slave to Jashin's will. You are almost immortal. People who follow Jashin loyally gain powers such as this when desired. However, since you are cursed and forced to be bound to Jashin, you have almost no control over your powers. When your emotions trigger the power, you automatically have the desire to do want Jashin wants. And what Jashin wants is destruction and murder," he said calmly. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. I soon realized that was it and I fell to my knees in despair. How could this be happening? I am truly a monster! I kept my head lowered and sobbed once again into my hands. It felt like I have been doing that a lot. Hidan's warm hands stroked my shoulders and his head rested beside my neck.

"Hidan?" I whispered, raising my head and getting up. He did the same but kept in the same position.

"Yes?" He said, his voice was muffled by my neck.

"Kill me," I said, keeping my voice calm and stern. His body tensed beside me and his head shot up from my shoulder and his face settled a few inches from mine.

"No," He said sternly.

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes Hidan. This has to be done. It's the only way" I wasn't going to give up easily.

"No! Stop fucking saying that! Just shut up!" I grabbed his hand and curled a sharp dagger into it.

"Stab me. Now." I said.

"No. I won't"

"Why?"

"There's other ways!" He screamed.

"Like what?" I asked. There were not other ways.

"Join me," He said plainly.

"What?"

"Become one of us. You watched me perform rituals every day. You're probably more skilled at it than most Jashinist and you've never even performed a ritual!" His eyes sparked as hope glazed over them. It sounded too good to be true.

"I..I don't know. The self inflicted pain, the killing. I just don't know,"

"I know," He rested his hand on my wrist and pulled me close. His forehead rested on mine and I stared deep into his beautiful violet eyes. For once they showed nothing but pure love.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Don't be. For now you are a curse but someday you will be an angel sent by Jashin himself. And you will be an angel meant for me. That's what I have always thought you were,"

"I don't think I can be. How?" His nose touched the tip of mine and he rubbed it lightly.

"Join me my angel," he said. His eyes stared deep into my soul. I though my burning soul would be a horrid sight. But his eyes softened and I let go of all of my fears. He loved my demon soul and I loved his,"

"Of course my love," I said. Sealing the deal, and my heart and soul with a kiss. Our love radiated between our bodies. He was forever mine and I will continue to fight for him for all of eternity. He was my immortal love.

* * *

thanks for reading! R&R

* * *


	8. True Love's Enemy

I finally managed to get out of my writers block ^o^

**(I don't own Naruto)**

* * *

**My Immortal**

True Love's Enemy

The night after Hidan asked me to join him in his Jashinist life was one of the best of my life. He nurtured and held me like I truly was an angel. I even called Konan and told her Hidan's idea. She was thrilled. She came over just to give me a hug. But she has always been that kind of friend. Pein was somewhat surprised to hear the news because (even though Konan disagreed) he thought I was a goner. I thought his negativity was a little funny but Hidan and Konan glared. Even by the end of the night Pein was still skeptical but he was happy for me. Kakuzu was happy as well (except for the extra cuddles and lovey-dovey feelings and actions between me and Hidan). I went to sleep very pleased that night in the arms of my two snuggly best friends.

The next morning I woke up to a very close up Hidan with a huge grin covering the lower half of his face. I jumped a little since his face was only centimeters apart from mine and I was still groggy.

"Hello Hidan. And what are you doing up this early in the morning?" I said. Hidan usually sleeps until noon at least.

"Well, my angelic Emikoh, it is actually not that early,"

"Then what time is it?"

"About two thirty or so," he said. I almost jumped again in surprise.

"I have a mission!" I yelled, trying to find my way around his head. He pressed closer.

"I know Emi calm down. I called Leader, Sasori, and Deidara. They all said to let you rest. Deidara and Sasori want you to help them fight a little on their mission today. They're here right now," He said. I backed up a little to sit up and he allowed me to. I looked over to the small couch beside our pull out one and there sat my friends. Deidara was very bright and happy when he wasn't fighting or within one-hundred feet of an Uchiha (like Itachi). He had a large blonde ponytail that sat on the top of his head and some of his hair fell down over his left eye in a long bang. It went just past his chin and covered half of his face. His visible eye was a pretty blue color a few shades darker than mine. His smile was clearly widening on his half covered face.

"Hey Emikoh-chan!" he said smiling. I smiled in return.

"Good morning Deidara. Good morning Sasori," I said.

"Good morning Emi-chan," Sasori said. A very faint smile touched his lips. Sasori appeared to be eighteen (even though he was thirty but didn't age because he had a puppet body). He had short, messy red hair that fell to about chin length. His eyes were a reddish-brown color. His face was perfectly round and his skin was flawless. When I first joined Akatsuki Sasori was one of the guys (besides Hidan) that I had a crush on. He was very cal and collected until he got irritated then he could be very dangerous. He was very impatient and hated any form of waiting. Both Sasori and Deidara were passionate artists. Sasori believed that art was eternal. Deidara believed that art was fleeting and should go out in a "bang". There opinions often clashed and everyone near them was left listening to an hour (or more) long argument. Luckily, they were still friends (kind of) and manage not to kill each other.

When I got up I slipped my cloak over the under clothes I was wearing. I decided not to wear pants and a shirt over my shorts and tank top.

"Going commando are we?" Sasori asked with a smirk. His eyes wandered like they had been sizing up my body as I got ready. I laughed and slapped Sasori's arm lightly.

"No! I have under clothes on. I just want to make sure I don't rip anything when I turn into my demon form," I said. Sasori's eyebrows wiggled slightly as he pretended to flirt with me. Sasori and I have been friends for a long time and we were very comfortable with each other and I knew he didn't feel that way. Hidan, I could tell, believed different as he glared across the coffee table at Sasori.

"Yeah I guess you're right, we don't want your clothes ripping near a perverted bomber and one sexy, HIGHLY single romantic red head,: Sasori smirked and Hidan snorted.

"Sure you don't" I just barely heard Hidan mutter beneath his breath. I rolled my eyes at him. He knew who I loved.

"Well I guess we should start heading out then right?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess so. But if you don't mind me and Deidara would like to see your new found power," Sasori said. I was pleased since I still had no idea how to do any thing with my powers. I started walking towards the door as Sasori and Deidara stood and followed.

"Hey Hidan hn? Would you like to come? It is your god that bestowed the power on Emi yeah?" Deidara said. Hidan smirked as Sasori rolled his eyes and hurried towards the front door.

"Sure, of course I want to go. She may need my help," Hidan said as he slipped his arm around me possessively and led me towards the door. I shook my head. I just don't understand men sometimes.

As we walked through the forest I couldn't help but notice Sasori and Hidan's competitive glares towards each other. Deidara and Kakuzu (who decided to tag along because he was bored) stared at them like they were fools. I felt like the only clueless one in the group. I guess that's what I get for hanging out with a bunch of S-rank criminals.

We arrived at a large clearing after a few minutes. It was pretty big and had plenty of space for training. As I walked to the middle I got scared. I have no clue how to use my powers. I followed Hidan to the middle until he stopped and spun on his heels to face me.

"Okay, first things first. We need to help Emi use her power," Hidan said. The other men nodded and grunted in agreement, "Okay then. Emikoh, stand here in front of me and close your eyes," I did as I was told.

"Now, we need to help you learn how to summon it quickly and keep it at a steady rate without using too much and wasting energy," He said.

"How do I do that?"

"Okay, well as you know that power is your chakra like when you use your healing abilities. And, since this curse has taken over your body and tainted your chakra it made an almost demon chakra when you let it loose," he said, "Now, last time your chakra was released because of extreme emotion. So it will be easier to do the same thing again this time. Focus on that emotion but don't let it consume you. Feed your power until it expands throughout your body but keep it steady and hold it in before it starts expanding to your environment. If done correctly you will be able to keep your power at a steady rate without fail and without losing control," he finished. I nodded even though I only partially understood. I brought my hands together and focused on the little ball of power deep within me. I thought of anything that would anger me. The people who have tried to use me, people I had thought I loved, even Jashin-sama when he said that I was not good enough for Hidan. I slowly began feeling the chakra grow and cover my torso. Soon it was traveling up my shoulders and down my arms and legs. After a few moments my body was engulfed by the power. I closed my eyes as I felt the changes happening. Sharpening teeth, deadly pointed claws, I could feel my normal thin and delicate figured grow stronger now that I was paying attention. My hair tickled my arms as it flew around my body in the strong wind created by the aura surrounding me. I grinded my teeth together and bent forward a little. The power was so strong and it wanted to keep going. It wanted to pulse through the ground like it had before and destroy whatever's near. I had to hold it in. I knew it was just a little longer because the last push the power made was extremely stronger and it felt like it was ripping through my skin. I barely held it in for another moment until the force seized and the pushing stopped almost completely. I opened my eyes to see the four men I came with staring at me.

"Beautiful," Sasori whispered.

"Isn't she hmm?" Deidara agreed. I stared at them as they walked forward and admired the new me. I normally would have smacked them both but the way they stared was the way they look at a good work of art. It actually made me feel nice and Hidan didn't seem to mind since he was standing behind me grinning. Sasori caught a piece of my hair that was blowing around my face and examined the snow white color that moved lightly in his palm. It glistened a light red from the hour that surrounded me. Deidara poked his head over Sasori's shoulder and stared as well. Deidara looked back to my face and he grazed his fingertips down my cheek to my fangs that hung from my mouth since my lips were slightly parted. His one visible blue eyes stared into mine.

"Sasori-danna, look at her eyes!" Deidara happily whispered. Sasori looked as well and gave an appreciative grunt and stepped back away from me. Deidara reluctantly did the same.

"Very beautiful," Sasori said once again. I smiled politely at both of them before looking over to Hidan.

"Hidan? What now?" I asked.

"Well, lets do some simple taijutsu training then you three can go on your mission," Hidan said.

"Okay so who will I be sparring with?" I asked. Sasori stepped forward a bit but Hidan shook his head.

" No Sasori. Emikoh, you need someone with flesh and blood to cut through. So, puppet boy's out, Kakuzu fights more with his thread things so he is out, I am going to be instructing you and Jashin wouldn't like us fighting so I'm out. So, Deidara is up," Hidan said. I grinned at Deidara who did the same back. Sasori turned and walked back over to Kakuzu and Hidan mumbling angrily.

"What's his problem?" I asked Deidara.

"He wanted to get his hands on you hmm," Deidara said winking.

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows at him but Deidara just kept smiling and took his place in front of me for our spar.

"Okay Emikoh-chan, I'll take it easy on you hmm. So don't-" He started as I finally released my power and lunged at him. I got a grip on his shoulders as his eyes widened in surprise. I heard Kakuzu chuckle somewhere behind me. I kicked off my sandals and hooked my feet and around the back of his knees and used my new nails to dig into the soft skin there. I began pulling towards me so he started falling forwards. Once he regained his composure he realized what I was doing and pushed knee forward out of my grasp and into my stomach. I saw this coming with my new vision and swiftly grabbed his ponytail and swing around his body in one motion. I pressed down once again onto his shoulders and but into his neck, trying to draw blood.

As my teeth sunk into his soft flesh he reached back and pulled my hair. I thought he was pulling me off until he flipped backwards into the air and used his grip on my hair to throw me towards the ground by his second mid-air flip. I barely caught myself but I scratched up my back and hands in the process. Deidara landed a few feet from me with a smug smirk. I knew this fight was going to be unpredictable.

The fight continued for an hour. I was able to keep in Deidara but he managed to flip and get away each time I tried to get a hit on him. After an hour, Sasori stopped us because we had a mission soon and Pein would kill us if we were late. Kakuzu agreed and started his "time is money" speech as he started walking home. Hidan stopped and walked over to me before he left.

"You looked amazing today," he said as he pulled me into his arms.

"I wasn't that good. I didn't even win," I said.

"I didn't mean your fighting skills. Which are amazing as well. I meant you are so Jashin damned beautiful,"

"Hidan!" I giggled and gave him a light kiss. We pulled each other tight until we heard Sasori clear his throat loudly. We looked over to see him tapping his foot impatiently beside the large clay bird Deidara made for the three of us to ride. I rolled my eyes and grinned at him. Typical Sasori. Hidan narrowed his eyes and released me, giving Sasori a last look and kissing my cheek. He turned and ran to catch up with Kakuzu. Once he was out of sight I turned and jumped onto the clay bird Deidara had made. Sasori was on as well then and he took his seat beside me with a smug smile. We sat for a few minutes, staring into the horizon until I felt Sasori's hands caress from my neck to my shoulders. I fidgeted a little, why was Sasori doing this? It felt so….good.

"Sasori? What are you doing?" I asked.

"You look really intense and you still have your powers on. I'm helping you relax so you don't waste energy. You're comfortable with me right?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He is so sweet. We sat together and he massaged me as my power solely drifted away. My hair slowly darkened to a midnight black and my eyes, nails, and physique returned to normal. I felt delicate again as Sasori massaged me. My eyes slid closed and a slight moan passed my lips. As his hands gave one last press on the sensitive area between my neck and shoulder and drifted lightly down my arms. I held my eyes closed until Sasori pressed his lips to my neck and trailed kisses to my ear.

"You are the most beautiful work of art to ever be made Emikoh," he whispered. I shivered slightly but then froze. Was Sasori in love with me?

* * *

thanks for reading R&R


	9. Repaying a Debt

WOOOO!! i finally completed this even though i have been mega over worked cuz of school! I think this one is really good. It's a slight lemon but it doesn't get that far :)

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI JUST THIS PLOT AND EMIKOH)**

**

* * *

**

**My Immortal**

Repaying A Debt

"Sasori!" I said. Keeping a low but firm tone. I didn't want Deidara to hear since he was only a few feet away humming to himself. Sasori smiled into my neck. I guessed that he thought my low but firm tone was a moan. His kisses continued to me ear and his hands gripped onto my hips, pulling me in between his legs as he sat on his knees behind me.

"Yeah Emi?" He said smugly. His hands traveled farther and slid into the insides of my thighs. I quickly grabbed his hands before they could go any farther.

"Stop," I said. He pulled his head back just enough for me to look into his eyes. They seemed to gleam with longing and want.

"Why? You really liked me a few months back when we all lived together at the lair. What happened?" He said as his arms wrapped around my waist. I spun and hugged him tight. He pulled me into his lap and tucked my head below his jaw like he used to when we cuddled in the lair during winters.

"A lot happened. You know I am in love with Hidan. He saved my life. You're one of my best friends. Don't jeopardize that okay?" I said.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry Emi-chan. Love you like a sister?" He smiled childishly.

"Love you like a brother," I said giggling. I fell asleep in his lap as he mumbled something about me not being in this situation without Hidan but I quickly forgot as I fell back into my dream world.

I was only asleep for about thirty minutes before I was shaken out of my dream roughly by Sasori.

"Emi! You awake?" Deidara asked as he leaned over Sasori's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, Sasori helped me get up as I looked around. We were on the ground in the dense forest but around us were patches of bare Earth. Even parts of the trees were missing.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"We were attacked but Sasori kept hold of you so you wouldn't get scared and I fought them off with my art," Deidara said. Sasori and I smiled at each other.

"Thanks Sasori," I said.

"No problem Emi," He said as he stared into my eyes We got up and he took my hand as we walked through the forest to pick up the scroll the ninjas that attacked us dropped. Deidara was ecstatic that the ninjas that attacked us had the scroll we needed for the mission. He picked the scroll and tossed it to me so I could put it in my bag. I latched it into the side of my medical bag as Deidara and Sasori climbed on top of the newly made clay bird. I walked over to them and reached up to hand Sasori my bag before I climbed on. He reached down to get it until he froze and his eyes grew wide. I blinked and surprise but was then tackled to the ground from my left side. I heard my rib crack on a root that was jutting from the ground below my side. The bag landed beside my head and I tried to reach for the scroll on the side to throw to Sasori. The man holding me down was very large and his weight had me gasping for breath. His hands traveled to my neck and gripped it tightly, ready to snap it. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain. His hands twitched as if they were about to break my neck but then flew away from my neck. His body weight lifted from me and gasped as I was able to breathe again. My eyes shot open to see Sasori pinning the man down with the chord that is normally coiled inside his stomach stabbing through the mans heart. A moment later the chord retracted back into Sasori's body. The man thrashed for a minute until going limp below Sasori's body. Deidara jumped from the bird and helped me up so I could heal my rib.

"Sorry hn, guess there was one hiding," Deidara mumbled to me.

"It's okay Dei," I smiled at him. He released me once I could stand on my own and returned to his place on the front of the bird. Sasori walked over to me and I squeezed him tight. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and he grinned down at me.

"Thank you so much Sasori," I said.

"No problem," He said. His eyes locked onto mine and his fingers trailed down my cheek. I tilted my head towards his hand. I missed the way Sasori felt.

"Ummm…. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I asked as his body seemed to press closer to mine I couldn't help liking the feeling Sasori's body had against mine. He wasn't the warmest around but it felt good as he pressed against the heat of my body. I felt safe and warm in his arms. He smiled thoughtfully at me as he seemed to have come up with an answer to my question. Before I could comprehend what was happening Sasori's lips were brushing against mine. My lips parted as he took my bottom lips between both of his and sucked on it lightly. I gasped and my lips parted wider when his hands gripped my hips tightly and his tongue plunged into my mouth. His tongue began stroking mine, trying to bring life into it. My head clouded and my eyes snapped shut. I loved this feeling. I had such a crush on Sasori for a long time but this was better then any fantasy I had of him. Hidan's kisses were sweet and nurturing. Sasori's held a deep passion and lust behind it. His lips pressed harder to mine with sudden urgency. MY back pressed against Deidara's clay bird and Sasori's hands began exploring my body. They rubbed circles down my back, massaged my inner thigh, and lastly stopped at my chest and roughly massaged my breasts through the fabric of my cloak and bra. I moaned into his tongue and it seemed to set fire to his urgent mood once again, He pressed me tighter to the bird so my legs wrapped around his waist and my cloak lifted up to just below my waist. I mentally thanked my self for only wearing underclothes beneath my cloak as I felt his hips press tightly against mine. He seemed to remember what I was wearing beneath my cloak as well and smirked against my lips. His hips bucked roughly into mine. My legs stretched and an odd electricity ran through my body as pleasure engulfed me. I gripped his soft, messy hair and pushed his tongue back into his mouth and began exploring his warm mouth. I explored every inch of his mouth as I gained dominance and pressed my hips tighter to his. His hips bucked into mine once more and I met it with my own as we both moaned in pleasure into each other's mouths. One of his hands left my breast and began unbuttoning the front of my cloak until we heard footsteps coming from around the clay bird I was pressed tightly against. Sasori cursed under his breath and I whimpered in disappointment. Sasori stepped back and let me slide back onto my feet . We quickly fixed our appearances and walked around the side of the bird to meet Deidara.

"What are you two doing hn?" Deidara asked.

"I was checking to make sure Emikoh's ribs were healed properly," Sasori answered and Deidara nodded.

"Okay Danna, now let's drop Emi-chan off so we can get the scroll to leader-sama and get some food. I'm starving!" Deidara said as he climbed onto the bird and stood on the front. Me and Sasori followed and sat on the back. I couldn't help but notice Sasori's hand on my thigh the whole ride home. I also couldn't stop noticing the urge in my gut to move it upwards.

* * *

THAT WAS IT! HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) R&R PPL!


	10. A Mixed Message

Okay this 1 is mad short but I think it's pretty good. Im already working on chapter 11 so if you are unsatisfied it wont be too long before the next chapter is out ^^

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO, JUST EMIKOH AND THIS PLOT)****My Immortal**

* * *

A Mixed Message

It didn't take long before we reached my house and Deidara lowered his bird to the ground in front of my home.

"Okay hn. This looks like you spot Emi," Deidara smiled.

"Thanks Dei, see you guys later," I said. Deidara nodded and turned but Sasori reached over and gripped the back of my head, pulling my lips to his. I pressed tightly against his lips and his lips moved against mine. I pulled back when I realized what I was doing (again) and smiled apologetically at Sasori. He smiled lightly at me and leaned to my neck, pressing a light kiss between my neck and shoulder before nipping roughly at it. It wasn't enough to draw blood but I knew that it left a mark. Sasori smiled politely but his eyes screamed that I was his and I think he was planning that I was only his. I slid off the side of the bird and kept my head down as the wind whipped around me as the large wings of the bird flapped and it flew away into the horizon. I waved at them until they were a speck in the sky.

I turned and stepped inside once they were gone and was greeted by Hidan and Kakuzu. "Hey Emi!" Hidan said pulling me into a tight bear hug. I squeezed him back and kissed his lips lightly as I nonchalantly flipped my hair over my neck, hiding the bright red mark Sasori had made. Hidan carried me to the couch and lightly released me onto the cushion. I grinned at my lovable boyfriend.

"What's up?" I said as I situated myself on the couch.

"Well we got a message from Leader," Hidan said. I cocked an eyebrow as his grin widened to the point when it took up half of his face.

"And it is?" I asked.

"Well, you know how you've been really missing when all of us lived together in the lair for a few weeks now?" He asked. Aw hell no!

"Yeah…..?" I said praying to Jashin it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Well I guess we collected enough data for now so for a month we all get to live with each other again! We're going home!" He grinned. I returned the grin but my mind raced. I'm going to be living in the same house as Hidan and Sasori?

"That's cool. So, when are we moving?" I asked.

"Now!" He said grinning. That's when I noticed the four suitcases that were lined up beside the front door. I smiled at him and rose from my seat, groaning internally. Kakuzu grabbed his suitcases and Hidan grabbed both of ours. Hidan was such a sweetie. I knew I had to be careful with Sasori. I didn't want to lose Hidan.

* * *

well there it is ^^ chapter 11 out soon! R&R


	11. Untainted Beauty

I like this chap alot. You can tell something good and something bad is coming in the future.

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO. I OWN EMIKOH)****My Immortal**

* * *

Untainted Beauty

The Akatsuki lair we stayed at when we were together was one of my most favorite places in the world. We had a good size lounge complete with a T.V., stereo system, and a pool table. Down one hall was most of the bedrooms for each Akatsuki member. Each room was decorates by their occupant giving it a very "home sweet home" feeling. Down the hall connecting to the opposite side of the lounge was Pein and Konan's room, the bathroom, and the chamber where demon extractions would take place. Across from the wall where the two halls branched off to the bedrooms was an arch that lead to a comfortable sized kitchen that doubled as a dining room. It was pretty dark in the lair since it was in a cave but a good amount of lighting, furniture, and decorations made it a really nice place for all of us. The only bad part was the single bathroom that had a large number of shower stalls that took up half of one wall. The other half of the wall was toilet stalls and across from the showers and toilets were sinks. Along the wall beside the door was multiple shelves with any bathroom necessity you can think of. It was a very nice bathroom unless you're a girl and you have Pein in the shower on one side of you and talkative Kisame in the other. Talk about awkward.

When we arrived at the lair everyone was already home. I waved and Konan and Deidara who were sitting on the couch together next to Pein. We walked by one of our members we haven't seen in a while named Zetsu. He had a large green fly trap that encased his upper body and, if opened, only showed his neck and head. He had green hair that matched the plant, bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow, and one side of his skin was pitch black while the other side is white. The rest of his body was covered by the large Akatsuki cloak he wore. Zetsu had two personalities, one was darker and meaner but patient. The other was happier and nicer but had a short temper. Their personalities usually clashed and they always argued with themselves. They also seemed to share minds and they could record anything they saw and he could phase to far away lands underground quickly and quietly. He was amazing at camouflage and was the best spy the Akatsuki could have.

Beside Zetsu was a man that was not yet a member of our organization. His name was Tobi. Tobi wore black clothing with some black armor, a green scarf, and an orange mask that had a black swirl that circled until it reached his eye hole. His black hair spiked up over his mask and he was always very hyper and always by Zetsu's side.

When we walked by Zetsu we gave our respectful hellos to Zetsu and I was hugged by my little good boy Tobi.

"Missed you Emi-chan!" Tobi said happily as he rested his head on my shoulder and his body swayed back and forth.

"I missed you too Tobi," I said hugging him tightly," I said hugging him lightly, "Have you been a good boy?"

"Tobi has been a good boy! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi squealed and jumped in circle. I shook my head as Hidan and Kakuzu barely made their way around the dancing Tobi and walked to their rooms. I turned to follow them until I was stopped by Tobi's hand on my shoulder.

"Sasori-danna wants to see you in his room Emi-chan," Tobi whispered. I guessed Sasori told him to keep it a secret. I nodded and thanked Tobi and began heading towards Sasori's room.

I reached Sasori's door and lightly knocked on the plain mahogany wood. I opened the door when I was greeted by a low "come in" and I stepped inside. In the corner of the room to the left was a desk and chair with tools and puppet parts scattered across it. Beside the desk sat Sasori's main puppet Hiruko that Sasori's stays in often. In the opposite corner beside the door I just entered in was Sasori laying shirtless reading a book that looked like it has something to do with his old village of Suna. I closed the door behind me as Sasori closed his book.

"Hello Emikoh," Sasori said in an almost seductive voice. His hand raised beside him and motioned for me to sit with him. I took a seat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Sasori, Did you need something? Tobi said to come see you," I said smiling. I noticed quickly that Sasori's hand was already stroking circles on my inner thigh. My hand absently touched his appreciatively. Looks like my body was enjoying it.

"Yes I sent him to get you. When I heard we will be staying in the same place again I could barely wait to see you. You know my impatience," he said. I smiled and stared into his reddish-brown orbs as he stared longingly into my ice blue ones. My eyes must have showed the same feeling because within moment his arm was encircling my waist and he was pulling me onto his lap. I turned to face him and ended up straddling his waist, my cloak lifting up to my upper thigh exposing my bare thighs open to his now lustful gaze. I shivered at the lack of clothing between our bodies. Sasori reached and stroked the back of my thighs until; he reached my cloak that was currently resting just below my butt in this position. I thought that was as far as he was going until his hand swiftly lifted my cloak above my waist, exposing my blue silk panties that matched my lacy blue bra. Luckily we hadn't gone far enough for him to see I was matching. His hand traced patterns up my thigh until it reached the top and his thumb hooked just under the waistline of my underwear, stroking the soft skin there. He smirked as his eyes clouded with lust.

"Mmmmm Emikoh," he said huskily, "You're so…beautiful, so innocent, such untainted beauty," he said as his thumb traveled farther and began to closely remove my underwear. My heart pended against my chest. I knew if I allowed Sasori to see my naked form I was going to let him be my first. I inhaled deeply and my eyes slid shut to keep focused. My hands gripped his and pulled them away from my lower body and letting them rest on my lower back. Sasori lips curled downwards and the lustful clouds in hiss eyes grew bigger. I frowned and tried to look as comforting as possible and I pressed my lips lightly to his. I breathed warmly onto his lips and let my tongue graze over his lower lip. He soon retaliated and pressed back. After a few moments a pulled an inch back to breathe and rubbed my nose over his. He smiled and he gave each other another kiss. Our lips flowed together and his breath flowed over my tongue until he pulled back to allow me to breathe. I smiled lovingly at him.

"I'm sorry Sasori," I said, brushing my finger down his cool chest.

"It's fine Emikoh, the wait makes it better. And I know you love Hidan. I respect that. But since you do have feelings for me, would you mind showing me some love on the side? Until you choose who it is you truly want?" he said.

"I don't know, isn't that cheating?" I asked.

"Well it should be okay since you aren't doing it to be a slut. You love me and I love you. You're just confused. I think Hidan would understand. He would be more mad at me," Sasori said as his grin grew wider towards the end. I giggled lightly and laid my head on his chest, enjoying the feeling as he embraced me in his arms. I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

R&R PPL! Ill start on the next chap soon! ^^


	12. First Things First

WOOO! last chapter before the story really bursts :) Hope you all enjoy!

**(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIDAN, I DO OWN EMIKOH AND THIS STORYLINE)**

**

* * *

**

**My Immortal**

First Things First

Soon after I began laying with Sasori I heard Hidan call my name from his room down the hall. Sasori helped me up and I fixed my cloak as I ran out the door and into Hidan's room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the scene before me. Hidan was standing across from an unconscious man, a pike in his hand which was extended towards me.

"Hidan," I said. My hands raised protectively in front of me as I shied away from the sharp object. He took my hand and placed the weapon into my hand lightly.

"Ready for your first ritual?" he asked. I stared at the sharp metal pole in my hand. Could I really do this? I looked helplessly at Hidan.

"No," I whispered. He chuckled at my sudden timid personality.

"Yes you are. I'll walk you through it. No fucking worries," he said smiling. He was so adorable when he grinned. I knew he'd be proud if I did this.

"Okay Hidan," I said gripping the dangerous object, "show me,"

Before I knew it I was actually enjoying myself. I knew just where to cut, what felt good and what hurt too much. Hidan's laughter filled my ears as he watched me enjoy what he has always loved. My blood poured to the ground but I didn't mind. My skin tingled as my cuts felt like massages over my skin and the man's screams were drowned by my own moans. When it was finished I fell backwards onto the ground and the fresh corpse fell before me. My Jashin state released and I healed my wounds easily. Once we were both done me and Hidan walked to my bed and held each other as we laid above the covers. I removed my cloak because of blood and all that was left was my matching blue silk under clothes. Hidan's hands traveled over me, caressing every inch of bare skin, occasionally stroking the thin cloth of my bra. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations of his soft touch. Hidan leaned in after a few minutes and rested his cheek on mine.

"You were amazing," he whispered.

"It felt amazing," I said.

"That's good. Now, I have a question. Which feels more amazing, the ritual or my touch," he said. I smiled into his neck.

"That's a tough one. I haven't felt the best of your touch. At least, I hope not." I said smirking.

"Well I'll show you the best then," Hidan said pushing my back flat against the bed. His nails scratched the soft skin of my stomach and I shivered in pleasure. He bit onto all the sensitive areas on my neck as his hands wandered to my shoulders and slipped the straps of my bra off. His hands cupped each of my breasts as his thumbs massaged the skin below the silk. His nail scratched at the soft bud on my breast and I moaned loudly and threw my head back. His left hand released my breast and reached to unclasp my bra. My back arched to help him and he easily removed the offending garment. His smile gleamed as he stared at my now naked upper body. I shifted below his weight and blushed, hiding my face in the pillow. I knew I wanted it but it was still my first time. His fingers traveled to my cheek and lifted my face to see his. I stared unto his beautiful violet orbs and they gleamed in anticipation. His gaze sent lightning through my body as they sparked and gleamed before me. His fingers pinched the soft pink skin of my breast as it tightened below his fingers. I moaned and panted as the shocks kept coming. Soon my hands traveled to his shoulders and my nails gripped onto his smooth, tough skin. My nails dug seep into his skin and his body shuddered above me as my nails drew small droplets of blood down his back. Groans escaped his lops as my nails raked down his back and bright red lines ran down his back and blood dripped onto my fingers. His eyes watched mine closely as my fingers traveled to my lips. I licked the blood off my fingers slowly and seductively as Hidan watched, his lips parted and breathing quick. Once I cleaned my fingers I smiled innocently at Hidan. It wasn't a moment before Hidan was ravaging my throat with kisses and bites. His teeth sunk over and over, occasionally drawing blood. I gasped as his body pressed against mine and he growled into my neck. His body and the noises screamed dominance and he hovered over me like an animal. This side of Hidan slightly frightened me but at the same time excited me. I craved more of him. I gripped his shoulders roughly and pressed my body against his as he did mine. I bit his neck and roughly kissed down his shoulder. My lips traveled up to his ear and nibbled his lobe. His hands continued to rub my breast and one hand traveled down to my bottom and squeezed it through the fabric. I moaned and yelped as my self control was ripped to shreds by my own mind.

"Hidan," I growled. My hands unconsciously slipped his cloak off and began unbuttoning his pants.

"Emi?" He whispered lustfully. It seemed like he was at his limit as well.

"Take me. Now." I said. I was completely serious about what I was saying. I wanted Hidan. He was going to be my first. Hidan grunted in response. Both of our hands worked swiftly as we finished undressing each other. I gasped at the sight of is naked form. His body seemed to be chiseled. I whimpered lightly as he prepared my body for the future intrusion. My toes curled tightly and I gripped the sheets below me. His lips pressed to my neck and his teeth scraped against my skin.

'Ready Emi?" He asked kindly. I shifted to get comfortable.

"Yes Hidan." I said nervously. His lips brushed against mine one last time before his lower body jerked and the first of many waves of pain and pleasure washed over my body.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^o^ i already started on chapter 13 so it should be out soon!


	13. Nothing More

Finally Emikoh's life is exploding! I don't know if the detail in this one is the best I wrote most of it in class :P hope you enjoy!

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO)****My Immortal**

* * *

Nothing More

That night I slept peacefully in Hidan's arms, both of us exhausted by what occurred the night before. I woke to Hidan's hand stroking my cheek lovingly. My eyes fluttered open to meet his violet orbs.

"Good morning Angel," Hidan softly spoke.

"Good morning," I replied. I reached up and brushed my lips against his and he smiled. "You were amazing last night." I said. He smirked.

"I know angel, I know," he wiggled his eyebrows and I giggled.

"C'mon let's go get some breakfast," Hidan said helping me get out of bed. We got dressed in new outfits and walked to the living room.

"Stay here I'll go get some food," Hidan said. I nodded and leaned back on the couch. A minute or so passed by and Sasori entered the room. I smiled and waved and he returned the gesture and sat beside me.

"Hey Emi," Sasori said, putting his arm around me. His head automatically leaned un and kisses were placed down my neck.

"Mmmmm… Sasori! Stop!" I yelped. He grinned into my neck.

"Nope," The kisses continued. I tried to pull back but soon fell for his charm. Light moans passed by my lips as he kept kissing my neck. Every once in a while I would try to pull back but it never worked. A Sasori began nibbling on my neck a loud voice boomed from behind us.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Hidan yelled. His strong hands gripped my wrist and yanked me off the couch and pulled me to him.

"What the hell Emi." Hidan growled as he shook me. Tears built up in my eyes since I knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry Hidan. I just… I just couldn't stop myself! I loved Sasori before and, I don't know, when we saw each other the other day that love sparked again," I said. Hidan's eyes narrowed and flickered between Sasori and I. I felt the first tear of many drip down my cheek. Hidan growled in frustration.

"Do you even love me Emi?" Hidan said surprisingly calm. My eyes widened automatically to the question.

"Of course! I love you so much Hidan! You're the world to me! I just loved Sasori first so it was hard to let go," I said gripping Hidan's hand in mine.

"Then make a choice, and choose me," Hidan said.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Stop seeing Sasori and be with me only," He said, his eyes looking to the floor. I hated hurting him. I glanced over to see Sasori's worried expression. Could I hurt Sasori either though? I had no clue.

"I don't know, can I have some time?" I asked. I needed time.

"Whatever," Hidan said impatiently and walked out. I heard the banging of pats and pans and the thud of food hitting the garbage can. There goes my breakfast. I didn't care much though. Sasori stomped out a moment later and my stomach seemed to be stuck in my throat. My knees weakened and I fell back onto the couch. My thoughts raced and tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Good for nothing slut," I whispered to myself. That's all I felt like. I was a whore. That's it. My stomach clenched and my nails dug into my arms as I curled my knees to my chest. It seemed like forever and cried into my knees. Finally, I felt someone's hand fall onto my shoulder. I looked up to see the calm eyes of Itachi Uchiha. For once his eyes showed emotion, concern. I wanted to tell him and look for comfort but I couldn't get my tongue to move. I couldn't say the things I had done. I was too ashamed. I didn't deserve comfort. Itachi was good at heart and I didn't want to see his eyes when he heard what I have done. He tried to touch my cheek and I shied away from his hand and took off down the hall. I ran as far as I could before hitting the wall. I noticed then that I was at the door to the demon extraction chamber. I slipped inside and closed the door behind me. I walked behind the large statue inside and sat in one of the dark, damp corners. Water dripped above me and frigid sat below me. I curled up and laid my head on the corner.

Why did I do that? Don't I love Hidan? But don't I love Sasori too? Well there's my problem. Why did I have to go that far though? I'm not a whore! Well, I wasn't. They are just so handsome and so charming. Why didn't I choose earlier? Why did I hurt Hidan?

I cried harder when I thought of Hidan's solemn look. I betrayed him. He did so much for me. I was his angel. He was my perfection. My eyes shut tight and a long sigh left my lips. I knew who I wanted.

It wasn't thirty seconds before I was running down the hall. I felt confident and elated. I felt completely in love. I reached the living room and noticed Hidan and Sasori were sitting in the dining room at opposite sides of the table. I walked in and put my hands on Hidan's shoulders.

"Umm, guys I've been thinking," I said. Hidan started to speak,

"Yeah Emikoh I've been think-"

"No, me first. Sasori, I'm sorry I lead you on and I really did love you but now I am deeply in love with Hidan. I'm meant to be with him. I'm so sorry Hidan,' I said smiling. I expected Hidan to jump and hug me but he stayed sitting, his back to me and his body turned towards the wall.

"Hidan?" My voice shook as I became more nervous.

"No," He stated simply.

"What?"

"I've been thanking as well Emi and I have decided something," Hidan said.

"And it is?"

"Even if you choose me I won't be with you anymore. You cheated on me and didn't even fucking regret it until I caught you! I loved you but you've only acted like a complete whore!"

"But Hidan!"

"NO EMIKOH!" he yelled getting up, his voice lowered and became stern, "I'm done with you. Even if I took you back I would know you still love him. I'm not putting myself through that," he said as he turned and walked out once again.

"S…Sasori?" I said between whimpers.

"You chose him. You deal with this, I didn't make you do that stuff with me. Goodbye Emikoh. Sasori said as he left as well. I covered my eyes and sat in the chair between the two chairs they were sitting in. I sobbed into my palms as my tears pooled and overflowed onto the table.

"Hidan…Sasori….I love you too. I.. I am a whore. I know…won't you to take me anyway? Anything to be with one of you. I feel like, I feel like nothing!" I said to nothingness. My sobs escaped again as the loneliness I will feel forever engulfed me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Working on chapter 14! Story is almost done soon :( thinking of name 4 sequel... R&R


	14. Strange Girl

Its finally time for Emikoh to lose herself :( hope this is as good as I meant it to be!

**(I DONT OWN NARUTO, THE AKATSUKI, OR HIDAN. I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND EMIKOH)****My Immortal**

* * *

Strange Girl

Blood splattered around me. My own psychotic laugh echoed through the dense forest surrounding me. Three men's bodies fell limp before me. They fell limp because of my will. I wanted them to! My hands quaked with power. I was in control of this. It's the only control I had. It was the life I had. My life was nothing but the kill. The only love I felt was from Jashin-sama. Immortals shouldn't love. Love is non-existent in my world. I loved before but I gained nothing. I became worthless trash. A slut. Everyone hates me because of what I was. I know the outer shell I wear is just a mask but I don't care anymore. Why should I care what I was on the inside when no one's there to see it? The little crying girl inside that is my true soul is unseen to others. People believe I have become emotionless since my life went down hill. Naïve men. How could I forget that pain? Every night I lay crying. I am worthless. I am a slut. The mask I wear is worth something, the mask I wear is strong. I'll let them think I am my mask. Sometime I wish they knew.

The bodies lay still across from me as I cleaned the pike I used to kill. It's the same as the one I used in my first ritual with Hidan two moths ago. I slid it into my belt beneath my cloak and began walking to the lair. When I passed the front door of my home I reached the lounge. People turned in my direction and some glared. I hated being hated. I craved comfort but no one was there. Konan stopped talking with me once she realized what I have done and I began losing the personality I used to have. Hidan and Sasori of course have their reasons for hating me. I still avoid Itachi's judging gaze. Kisame was probably told not to even bother with me by Itachi. Deidara stopped looking in my direction once Sasori told him. Deidara keeps Tobi away from me. I kept walking through the living room until I reached my door down the hall. I had moved into a dark room down the hall right after I lost everyone. I went to my bed and sat cross legged in the middle. My body faced the full-length mirror that stood across the room from me.

"You know they hate you. All of them. No one loves you!" I screamed at the mirror. Even I glared at me. My face kept angry until my eyes began watering again.

"Don't you cry. They hate you more when you cry. You don't deserve to cry," I murmured to the girl in the mirror. She glared at me and wiped her tears. I kept glaring and spat in her direction. She did the same. I stood and walked to the glass, she drew closer as well.

"Why are you mocking me!?" I screamed. My hands grabbed the sides of my head and I shook it back and forth.

"STOP IT!" I screeched. She did too. My anger overwhelmed me and I drew my hand back and punched the strange girl. Her face cracked and blood splattered and smeared over her body. I glanced at my knuckles. They were bleeding but they sparkled from the dim light that came from below the door. The sparkles twinkled and shined like glass inside my wounded fingers. I looked at the blood that have dripped onto the floor. My feet moved automatically and formed a Jashin symbol on the floor below me from my own blood. I sat in the middle and shut my eyes tight.

"Jashin-sama, what will rid me of my pain?" I asked my lord.

"**Kill Emikoh. There is a small village down south of the lair. Kill them. All of them!**" Jashin's voiced boomed.

"Yes my lord," I said raising from my seat. I grabbed my cloak and walked out the door. My eyes avoided the glares of those who used to love me.

The village was small and peaceful. The houses and buildings were small and wooden. There was one school on the far side and a park in the middle. Very comfy for the residents there. I pitied their life and at the same time envied it. I kept my head down and walked to the middle of the village. Below my hat I knew my body was changing into the form of Jashin's angel. I reached the center of the village and planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"Here you are my lord. Use me as your gate. Kill them all through my body. I am the door to this world for you. I relinquish my soul as your opening to kill," I whispered raising my arms above my head. A thick cloud filled my mind and I felt my hands clench as the power I felt dozens of times in the past few weeks exploded through the village. Glass shattered and screeched around me. Cries and screams echoed through the chaos. Debris smashed to the ground. The powerful laughter of my lord laughed and yelled in my mind. I laughed along with him. Soon the smoke cleared and the cloud in my mind followed. Bodies lay limp between shards of glass and pieces of debris around me. I ran and ducked in the forest behind the village before the ANBU showed up/ I sat and panted while my body returned to its natural form and my aura relaxed. I sat with my eyes closed for a while until the ground rumbled beside me. I opened my eyes and pointed my pike towards the ground.

"Show yourself!" I glared. My body relaxed a moment later when Zetsu's body rose from the dirt. I placed my weapon back in its place and re-closed my eyes.

"Yeah Zetsu?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel some warmth from feeling someone's gaze on me without hatred tied behind it.

"**Leader requests your presence**," Zetsu said. My eyes opened and met his.

"Leader requests my presence?" My heart skipped a beat even at this small statement. My heart fluttered a little. Was I this desperate for attention? This desperate for praise? I could barely remember the last time someone spoke my name.

"Indeed. **But don't excite yourself child. He seems very angry with you. **I feel bad for her. **Don't**," With that Zetsu disappeared to probably go argue with himself about how worthless I am. My eyes watered as I walked home and I tried to wipe my tears away. What did I do now?

* * *

Thanks for reading ill work on chapter 15 soon! R&R


	15. The Price

This is it! The final chapter of My Immortal!I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading up to here ^^! (i dont own Naruto) _____________________________________________________________________________________

**My Immortal**

The Price

It felt like time went by too fast when I finally got home and was knocking on the door to Leader's office.

"Come in," Leaders voice said from behind the door. I stepped inside and took a seat across from Pein as I heard the door click closed. The room was mostly dark and Leader's body was mostly hidden in the shadows.

"You requested for me to come Leader?" I asked. Leader sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yes Emikoh I did. I'm sorry and I always hate doing this but I have to let you go," He said. My mouth shot open in surprise and my heart felt like it dropped lower then it was before. If that was even possible.

"But Leader! Why?" I asked desperately

"You know that at this point in our plans we are trying to lay low and gain money and status. It won't be for another few years before any real dangerous violence or action will take place and the important parts of our plans will take affect. Since this is our goal right now the way you have been acting lately is ridiculous. It is bringing too much attention to us. I'm sorry but you are officially released from the Akatsuki." Pein said finally. I wanted to beg and plead but I knew it wouldn't work. Nothing could ever get my life back. I nodded to leader solemnly and rose from my seat.

"Thank you for your work so far Emikoh. Perhaps some day our paths will cross again."

"Thank you as well Leader-sama. I don't know where I would be if the Akatsuki hadn't taken me in." I said. I bowed to Pein one last time before turning and leaving. I gathered my few belongings I had and handed my ring to Zetsu. He told me I could keep my cloak. I didn't say a word as I walked through the lounge towards the door. People stared blankly until they noticed my back and realized what had happened. A few people looked on with pity. The others turned in shame. I managed to reach the forest outside before I broke down and cried. My cries filled the silent woods around me until I reached a small cave to rest in. The tears kept flowing as I sat against the cold rock wall of the cave. Soon I was screaming. I had nothing and no one. Even my true soul was lost. I closed my eyes to pray to Jashin.

"My lord, I have nothing left. What do you wish of me? How can I stop feeling this loss?" I asked.

"**I THINK IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DO WHAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED EMIKOH. COME TO MY WORLD. DO YOU WANT TO COME TO MY WORLD EMIKOH?"** He asked.

"Yes lord Jashin. What should I do? I am immortal now so I am unsure of how to rid my self of my human body," I said.

"**I AM GOING TO RELEASE YOUR IMMORTALITY FOR ONE MINUTE ONCE I AM THROUGH SPEAKING. THAT IS WHEN YOU DECIDE IF YOU WANT TO RELEASE THE PAIN OF THE HUMAN WORLD AND COME TO MINE**." He said. His pause was my cue to know it was my time to act. I slipped my pike from my belt and slid it across each of my wrists. Blood flowed as I felt my energy slip away. I used my last moments to slit my throat. My body jolted one last time ad moments later I opened my eyes to another world. I looked down at my body. I looked almost the same except for the red haze that flowed in and out of me. Above me red eyes that I have only seen in my dreams glowed brightly. The circles in the shape of a triangle within a circle spun hypnotically. I stood on my feet and took a step on the hard ground towards my lord.

"**ARE YOU READY TO DIE EMIKOH?**" Jashin spoke. I was about to nod when a desperate voice screamed behind me.

"No!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Moments later the two men I used to love were visible through the darkness.

"Hidan? Sasori?" I asked. Hidan's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him.

"Emi, you don't deserve to die. It isn't your time yet. Jashin knows this. He wasn't going to kill you. He was putting your soul into a torture chamber." My eyes widened in surprise.

"**HIDAN! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!**" Jashin screamed.

" I am not betraying you my lord. I know it is not Emikoh's time so I was hoping there is another way. There has to be a sacrifice I can make," Hidan said firmly/ I could hardly believe he was standing up to his own god. My eyes watered. Maybe I was something.

"**FINE HIDAN. THERE IS ONE OTHER WAY. THE ONLY WAY TO EQUAL THE TORTURE OF AN IMMORTAL GIRL'S SOUL IS THE DEATH OR ANOTHER IMMORTAL! DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER IMMORTAL TO SACRIFICE HIDAN?**" Jashin's terrifying voice exploded like thunder. Hidan stepped forwards.

"I will be the sacrifice my lord," Hidan said proudly. My eyes widened as the world shook around me from Jashin's laughter.

"**FINE HIDAN! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WISH! Be READY TO DIE!**" Jashin yelled.

"Hidan NO!" I felt myself scream and my body reach forward. A blinding red light flashed and the only thing I could see was a body fall to the ground. My eyes overflowed with tears.

After half a minute the light dimmed and my breath hitched un my throat at the scene before me. Hidan was not laying on the ground limp. I felt a small amount of relief hit me until I noticed where Hidan's widened eyes were staring. A foot in front of Hidan laid the first love of my life Sasori. His body still and face down on the ground. I stared in horror and confusion.

"**WELL, IT SEEMS AS IF THE TWO OF YOU ARE SAFE FOR TODAY. BE GONE!**" Jashin's voice said from the distance as we were teleported back to Earth/ I checked my wrist and neck to find everything healed. The pool of blood below me was dried. I looked up at Hidan who stood in front of me.

"What happened down there?" I asked.

"Sasori was immortal. He took my place and jumped in front of me at the last second. He sacrificed himself for us," Hidan said.

"Why?"

"He was my friend. And you aren't as worthless as you have come to think. Your curse and any link to Jashin is broken now. Stay away from me and the rest of my friends. We don't want you now. Don't fall for the wrong people the Akatsuki jeeps tabs on people and we will kill you if we find what you do in the future is wrong. I am going to go mourn and pray for my fallen friend now. Goodbye again Emikoh." Hidan said. He turned away from me and left. I watched as I saw the man I loved for the last time. My eyes closed and I sighed deeply. I guess love is existent in my world. You just can't always feel it since it always comes with a price.

______________________________________________________________________________________

That was it ^^ hope you enjoyed it! thank you for reading and rememebr to review! I will be working on a sequel and I will publish it depending on reviews :)


End file.
